


Private letters

by storiesfortravellers



Category: Leverage
Genre: Epistolary, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-28
Updated: 2012-07-28
Packaged: 2017-11-10 22:15:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/471288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/pseuds/storiesfortravellers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eliot has letters prepared to his team members in case he's ever killed. They find the letters early. </p><p>Basically a fic about how Team=family.</p><p>Originally published on lj.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Private letters

Dear Sophie,  
The team's yours now, to protect. Nate runs the jobs, but we protect the family, and I know if you decide the team's staying together, then that's what's gonna happen. And if I go down protecting someone, or on a job, and if anyone blames themselves, you tell them that I ain't an amateur and I didn't do anything I didn't know the likely result of. Then you give them a good, hard asskicking and tell them it's from me.

Especially if it's Nate.

With love and admiration (you know it's true),  
Eliot.

===

Parker,

I need you to do something for me. A few things, actually. I know it's hard, darling, but it's a last request.

1\. Try not to be too sad. It's okay to cry, but remember I liked seeing you happy.

2\. Don't be mad at Hardison for whatever crap he's doing. He's sad too. Help each other.

3\. Remember that it's good to want to be better - but that doesn't mean there's something wrong with who you are now.

4\. Except for that crap where you jump off tall things when you don't have to. Seriously, cut that out.

Stay safe,  
Eliot

PS Fine, I admit it. Love you like a sister. Are happy now? Geez.

===

Nate,

The best years of my life, and the work I'm proudest of, is because of you. Guys like me lead lives like mine, and the logical part of your brain knows that if it weren't for the team, it'd be for someone I like less. I know there's nothing you resent more than good advice, but I'm dead, so screw it: don't use me as an excuse to stop caring, stop working, or stop playing it like you should. I mean it, brother.

Eliot

PS Everyone knows you and Sophie are doing it. We're happy for you.

===

Dear Hardison,

You have been a pain in my ass since the day we met. That's why it hurts me physically to say that I'm probably better friends with you than I have been with anybody. I need you to do something for me, man. Keep fighting for the things you want - and if that includes a relationship with Parker, then that too. And don't think about the bad stuff, think about the good stuff. And go outside more than once a week. Move your body around, exercise. Seriously, dude. Go outside. I thought about making up a story about how I want to look down from the clouds and see your smiling face, but really I just want you to spend more than an hour at a time NOT on a computer.

Other than that, don't ever change anything. Go on with your badass geeky self. You're the most moral person I know, and I love you like family.

And if I'm not dead and you're reading this, I will KICK YOUR ASS.

Eliot.

===========

Hardison paused to wipe a tear from his eye and finished the letter. Then he raised an eyebrow and shouted, "Uhhh, Parker! Where did you find these? Cuz I really need you to put them back. NOW."


End file.
